All New Quests and Camp Life
by World-Warrior-Demigod
Summary: All new characters, all new quests at the one and only Camp Half Blood. All OC. Who are these? You decide. Sorry that the title is bad but I really didn't know what else to call it.
1. Introductions

**AN: This chapter introduces four characters that will be in the plot. It's mostly guys this chapter, but most of the girls will be introduced next chapter. If you have any ideas for your character, review and I'll see what I can do. Hope you enjoy this and I captured everyone in this chapters character. PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Charlotte Riley P.O.V**

Do you know that felling when your entire world gets turned upside down and you have no idea why it's happening to you? Well I have. I grew up pretty normal to be perfectly honest, well that was until an empousa barged into my house.

Right up till I was thirteen I was the definition of normal. Well, normal doesn't really have a definition but I was regular. The only thing different about me to other kids was that I didn't have a mom. Okay, I was born, so clearly I did, but she was never there. Dad said that after she had me she took off, I think he really loved her because he hardly talked about it. Maybe it was a painful reminder of how she left.

It was okay though, because my dad and I (Derek's his name by the way) were happy. He seemed to work extra hard because it was just him but it was okay. He was my dad and I loved him. When I was thirteen though, my whole world changed.

I came home from school (normal, right?) and saw a woman. I didn't see her face, but she had long flowing hair from the back. I saw my dad trying to fight, but cowering at the same time. I was lost. I called out.

"Dad?"

The woman turned around me and I was shocked to see that she wasn't beautiful. My dad called my name in fear for me. The woman had flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one bronze leg and one donkey leg. My mind went into overdrive, trying to comprehend what this...this...thing was. My dad charged at it, trying to protect me. The thing was about to attack him when something extraordinary came over me.

I sent a tangle of vines around it. The thing was tied up and the barbs from the vines pierced into it. The thing exploded into dust. My jaw dropped. I'd done that. I was clueless as to how but I had. The vines lay lifeless on the floor, I moved my hand and tried to control them again but nothing happened.

My dad put his hands on my shoulders and than looked around our place.

"It's not safe here for you anymore."

"Dad-"

He cut me off. "Pack a bag and get in the car. You need to go."

"What?"

"I'll explain in the car."

"Dad-"

"Charlotte, please! Pack a bag, I'll explain everything to you on the way."

On the way? "To where?" I asked.

My dad sighed. "Camp Half Blood."

I have no trouble voicing my opinions. Telling people exactly what I think of them and I'm not one to back down either. But my dad looked so panicked, so when he pleaded with me to go pack I did so. I went to my room and took some changes of clothes, a few photos of me and my dad and some other stuff into a duffel bag. When I returned, my dad had the car keys in his hand and we were off.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Long Island."

"Long Island? Why?"

"I can't keep you safe anymore. It's too dangerous, you need to go."

"To Long Island?"

"There's a camp there. For kids like you. Camp Half Blood, your mother wanted you to go there, so that you'd be safe."

"Mom? So the vines...She knew?"

"She's the reason you have them, Charlotte. That thing that attacked me is called an empousa. It's a monster."

"What does this have to do with mom?"

"Charlotte, I have to tell you something." Dad sighed. "Your mother is Demeter."

My eyes widened and I raised a confused brow. "Demeter?"

"Goddess of harvest," he answered. "Yes."

My dad went on to explain everything with him and mom, the Gods, this camp, my reasons for ADHD and dyslexia, everything, started to make sense. Okay, at first it didn't because of the initial shock, but I started to get it.

"When I was with your mom, everything felt right," Dad explained. "I mean, I knew she was a goddess but still. And then you came along, Charlotte and you were so beautiful and honestly, the three of us were happy and it felt so perfect. But your mom had to leave, she was a goddess after all. Before she did she told me about this camp and how I had to keep you safe. But when she left I was so devastated, I couldn't loose you too. So I thought that if I was careful, you'd be safe and grow up normal."

I had never seen my dad so emotional then when he talked about my mom, I caught him wiping away a tear or two. When he finally pulled up at Camp Half Blood, he helped me with my duffel bag and then handed me something. A dagger?

"Your mom said to give this to you, it would help you be safe. It's made of something called celestial bronze."

I examined the dagger. It was razor sharp. I manged a smile. "Thanks dad."

"Look, I know your gonna make tons of friends and be safe here, but it'll be lonely without you. Promise you'll visit whenever you have the time."

"Of course dad."

We hugged and I walked through the camp gates with my duffel in one hand and the dagger in the other towards my new life.

Two years had passed since that fateful day where I learned the truth about well, everything. My attention drifted away from that day and towards the sword fighting match that was going on. The really cute boy with sightly-curly dark hair seemed to be winning, I smiled.

* * *

**Justin Lawytes P.O.V**

You know how in movies there's that one guy who's trying to get the girl of his dreams but she's dating that jerk who's got girls falling all over him? I'm the jerk. Well, I don't think I'm actually a jerk, I'm actually a nice guy but the girls falling over me part is true.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not an arrogant jerk. But girls seem to have this thing for me. Almost every girl in camp has asked me out (mostly Aphrodite girls) but there's only one girl I really like. She's really cool and I met her when she first joined camp. I have a lot of friends, I don't really mind who I hang out with, but she's different, she's the kind I wouldn't mind being more than just friends with.

Let me start from the beginning:

My dad, Christopher Lawyets is a businessman. He's awesome at what he does, running a business and everything, I wish he was as awesome as a father. I love my dad, don't get me wrong, he's my dad, of course I love him, he always provided for me, I always had food on the table, a roof over my head, clothes to wear. But he was never around. We have a big mansion, Lawyets Estate, back home, I was kind of confused at the prospect since my dad was hardly ever there.

There were heaps of babysitters, butlers and housekeepers to take care of me, but I always wondered what it would be like if my dad bothered to act like my father for once. I went to school, but my dad not being around had an impact on me, when I was little, I asked one of the butlers who had worked at Lawyets Estate since before I was born, Alfred (No I'm not kidding that was his name) about my mom.

"She left after you were born," he quickly cut me off.

"But what was she like?" I pleaded for some clue about the mother who was never in my life. "What did she look like? Did you ever meet her?"

I guess it's hard to say no to a five year old boy who's father isn't around and Alfred gave me some information. It wasn't much, but I always held on to it, my father was never around, and on the times we spoke on the phone, he refused to talk of the subject.

"I only met her once, very briefly, her eyes were grey like yours," Alfred said. "I only met her for about five minutes because your father took her out, but she was polite enough and your father seemed completely infatuated with her."

"Infatuated?" I had asked.

"Deeply in love. They would battle wits and opinions, your mother would always win, but she astounded him and kept him on his toes, he was never happier than when he was with your mother."

"So why'd she leave? Wasn't she happy?"

"That's something even your father hasn't told me," Alfred said. "Now, come on, bedtime."

For years I had held on to that information, that little bit I knew about my mom. She had grey eyes, she was smart and she made my dad happy. Yet, I couldn't find out why she left. One day a new babysitter showed up on my doorstep, by the name of Arria Sailes.

She was a rather odd woman, but many of the babysitters my dad hired were kind of weird. But there was something strange about her, something I just couldn't put my finger on. One day, the phone rang, it was my dad. He made it a point to make one phone call everyday to create the illusion he cared about me. I didn't buy it, usually he only called to kill time before a meeting.

"So what's happening Justin?"

"Not much. Arria made some lunch."

"Who's Arria."

"Uh, my babysitter," I said obviously. There was a long pause. "Dad?"

"Justin, I never hired anyone named Arria."

That was when suddenly everything clicked into place. One of my past babysitters, Polly, had taught me about Greek Mythology. Some sort of illusion shattered and I saw Arria with green skin and snake trunks for legs. I didn't bother talking because I was freaked and the words wouldn't come to my mouth. I ran into my room, threw some stuff in a bag and ran for it.

I found my way to Long Island, trying to piece everything together, when Grover found me. At first I was completely freaked out at his goat legs, but he helped me settle into camp, I never saw Arria again and was claimed my first night.

I was a son of Athena.

And then everything clicked in even further. Alfred's information on how they'd battle wits but she always win (well duh, she was the goddess of wisdom), how my dad was happy, my grey eyes (like all children of Athena), why she left.

I shook off the memory briefly as my sword struck against the one of Parker Cruz's. I smiled, seeing the wavy brown hair and piercing green eyes watching the match. I lunged towards Parker, this was my match.

* * *

**(Parker Cruz P.O.V)**

My sword struck Justin's and I gritted my teeth. A lot of the girls in the background were cheering for him but I could hear some people calling my name. I swung for his head, but he dodged it easily. Justin Lawyets was a good swordsman, but I wanted to prove I was better.

Call it an insecurity complex if you must, but I don't like losing at one of the few things I'm actually good at. Being overshadowed is not fun. But maybe you don't know that, I on the other hand have experienced it time and time again as a little kid.

I'm the youngest out of six. Yep, count 'em, six. Julia, Brianna, Owen, Blake, Charlotte and me. Mom and Dad (well step-dad, technically) were both really smart. Mom had graduated Harvard and became a lawyer, I think after having Blake she quit, got a PhD and became a law professor. Dad (I guess I should call him Jacob) was a cardiac-surgeon from Yale. They met, fell in love and as they say, the rest was history.

Only it wasn't history! See, if mom had stopped having kids after Charlotte, it would be. But no, little Parker (me) came along. Julia's at least fifteen years older than me (she's the oldest) and Charlotte (the youngest before me) was six years older.

But no matter what the age, my siblings were all better than me. They all got straight A's, never had a singe detention of their records and had extraordinary talents. Owen played basketball, Brianna was on the debate team and got a scholarship to Stanford, Julia played tennis and got into Princeton, Blake's artwork could be put in galleries by the time he was ten, Charlotte could play five different instruments and sing. Me, on the other hand. ADHD, dyslexia, constantly getting kicked out of schools and I was lucky if I scraped a C.

Mom and Jacob were pretty understanding, it must've been frustrating but they were pretty understanding. They tried tutors, special schools, different learning techniques, lots of stuff. But it was all a dead end. I was constantly overshadowed. I wasn't smart or sporty or an artist, I was simply 'the other Cruz kid'. I couldn't understand how they all did so much better than me. It was only when I was twelve I found out.

I had a project to do for school, stuff about genetics and blood tests. I gave my mom my blood type. O negative. I asked for hers and Jacobs. Mom was A, Jacob was AB. It didn't make sense and the truth came out. Mom had an affair, I wasn't Jacob's son. My whole world had been twisted upside down and then thrown against a wall. I broke down, cried, left the house, ran away. I had been living a lie.

I cried as I ran, my mother calling behind me.

"Parker! Parker!"

But I didn't listen, I kept running, I wanted to belong somewhere, somewhere where things weren't a lie. Somewhere I actually belonged.

Justin darted his sword in different direction above me. I was so concentrated on trying to block those shots, he took advantage of it and swept me off the ground from underneath, I landed on my back, groaning.

"That's the match, Parker," Justin sheathed his sword and gave me a smile as he offered his hand. There were girls cheering in the background.

I forced a smile, but Justin was a nice guy, so I couldn't really be mad at him, as he helped me up.

"Lucky shot, Lawyets," I grinned.

"As if."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll give you today, but I want a rematch soon."

"If you insist."

We shook hands and parted ways.

* * *

**(Charlie Blake P.O.V)**

I don't like getting into trouble. Trust me, after all my experience, I really don't. I don't look for it, but trouble seems to find me...a lot. It would have to start...well I'm sixteen no, so...when I was born.

I was born in London and I lived with my Mum in a small flat. It was in a good area, which was why our flat was small, it was expensive. But I didn't really care, I loved it there. Even if it was just the two of us, it was great.

Well at home, it was great. At school, not so much. I had ADHD and dyslexia. I don't think I was stupid, just disadvantaged, if I didn't have my disabilities I probably could keep up with the top students. But it wasn't just that, tough guys started trying to scare me, try follow me home. There was also an incident with my really annoying math teacher and a thumb tack. After my mum found out, I was on the first train to boarding school.

The boarding school was called St. George's Academy, in Newcastle. I'm sure that if I could focus properly I would have excelled, but given that I couldn't my grades were lower than usual. The one thing I did do well in was fencing, I was good friends with my fencing partner Pete Wallace.

One day an assessment came up, I was told that if I didn't get a B, I couldn't go to the city champs. No matter how hard I studied, I ended up with a D+ and missed out. I guess that's what pushed me over the edge. I decided to run away.

Late one night when everyone was sleeping in their dorms, I grabbed a bag of my belongings and escaped. I hitchhiked back to London, not exactly the safest way but I didn't have much money and I couldn't call my mum.

I hoped that when I explained everything to her in person she'd understand. I was hopeless. I was wasting my time trying to learn things I clearly couldn't, I was wasting the time of the teachers, I was wasting my mum's money. If I could explain it to her, maybe she'd understand and I could be home schooled or something. But St George's Academy was not for me.

I held my thumb out sideways as cars passed me by. A guy in a postal delivery van, pulled up. He had salt-and-pepper hair, spilling out of his delivery cap, a slightly upturned nose and a glint in his eye. He opened the passenger seat door.

"Where you headed?"

"12, Hackney Road, London."

"That's a long way, away, kid," the delivery guy said.

"Oh."

He smiled. "Don't worry, I'm heading there anyway."

I hopped in the passenger seat and left my bag on the floor. The delivery guy began to drive away.

"So what's your name?" I said nothing. "C'mon kid. I'm giving you a free lift. Least you can do is tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Name's Charlie," I replied. He looked at me expectingly. "Charlie Blake." The look continued. I sighed. "Charles Francis Gregory Blake. Satisfied?"

He smirked. "Kind of. So where'd you run away from?"

"What makes you think I'm running away?"

"Well it's not everyday you find a what? Thirteen year old boy hitchinking. Gotta be a story behind that."

"Fourteen," I corrected. "I'm ADHD and dyslexic."

The delivery van guy listened to my story about constantly changing schools because I got into trouble, boarding school, the fencing match. I fell asleep in the van. When I woke up, it was morning and we were parked outside the flat my mum lived in.

"Good luck, Charlie," the delivery van guy said.

"Thanks," I collected my bag and got out as he drove away to make his delivery.

I went up the stairs to our flat and opened the door using my key. Mum was sitting at the breakfast table, she looked stressed out. I wondered what she had been stressed about now that I didn't live here.

"Mum, guess who's back?" I tried to smile and put her at ease.

Everything after that was a bit of a blur. Mum freaked. She told me I wasn't safe living with her, that was the reason she sent me to boarding school. And then she told me to take a shower before we headed to New York.

"New York? Mum-"

"Charlie, Charlie, you have to listen. It isn't safe for you living with me. You have to go to New York. I promise. It'll all make sense then."

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that. The other characters will be introduced in the next or next two chapters. If you have any suggestions I'm open to then. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Introductions Part II

**AN: You probably hate me for taking so long with this, I'd hate me too. But I did publish it and it's well over 4000 words, so...Anyway, this is the rest of the character backgrounds, next chapter will really delve into camp life for some of these characters. Hope you enjoy and I hope I got everyone's character right. Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ken Nakhashi P.O.V**

Being a half blood is so not fun. Okay, Camp-Half Blood, hanging out with other demigods, that is pretty fun. But it always comes with a tragic past. From all I've been through I could write a book about my life, but I'll sum it up rather quickly for you.

I was born in Tokyo and I was raised by my mom, she was always convinced I'd get into trouble somehow, so she made me learn martial arts at a young age. I could fight by the time I could walk. She also made sure I learned English, so I spoke Japanese at school, but always practiced English with my mom at home. I was fluent very quickly.

When I asked her why I was learning it, she only replied:

"You'll need it when you meet your dad someday."

"Why? He's never here."

"Kenzou, your father may not be here, but he loves you, I promise," I remembered that warm smile she gave me.

She didn't tell me all that much about my dad, just that he was an American, traveling, writing poetry, exploring the world.

When I was nine, my mom married an American guy, an accountant called Paul Adams. Paul was a nice guy and he moved in with us, they had my little sister Megan shortly after. We visited Paul's parents in Florida about once or twice a year. I remembered that those years with Mom, Paul, Megan and I, was the happiest my mom had ever been.

One day, I came home from dojo training,I was twelve, I entered the house and saw the thing that would change my life forever. My mom and Paul were dead, slaughtered on the floor. My mouth went dry and I felt the need to purge myself of this experience (that is to say barf) as I saw their blood seeping into the carpet. I think Megan was at pre-school, I ran out to see what sort of vicious animal had done this to my family.

It wasn't human. It was way too big to be human, but it was blurry. It was growled, and before I could understand what I saw, it vanished. I called the ambulance and the police and vowed to kill whatever killed my mother and Paul.

We were told to move to Florida after the funeral. Mom was an only child, her parents had died when I was little, so we went to go live with Paul's parents, Gail and Marcus Adams. A week and a half after the funeral we packed up and headed to Miami. But a few days after we arrived, Gail and Marcus informed me that only Megan would be staying with them, I was being shipped off to Long Island.

At first I thought it was cause they didn't want me, but apparently, it was my mom's wishes. I guess I understand now. I was claimed as a son of Apollo, God of the Sun. I trained at Camp Half Blood for a six months before I went back to Florida. I still live with Gail, Marcus and Megan during the school year. Megan's five now, almost six.

Not a day goes by when I don't think about that...that thing that killed my mom and Paul. not a day goes by when I don't think about hunting it down, whatever it is and slaughtering it. Disfiguring it so that there is so much blood as there was on my carpet the day I came home to see my mother and stepfather dead.

Of course, nobody knows this. They don't know that I think about this. That I have darkness that I am anxious to put at rest. For now, I want to live normally in Camp Half Blood, with my friends and go back to Florida with Paul's parents and Megan during the year.

But for now is only for now. I have no idea what else I'll want in the future.

* * *

**Izzie Wate P.O.V**

Life on the road sucks! No friends, living in hotel rooms, getting bored out of your mind constantly! Although, now, I would take it over being hunted down by vicious monsters any day of the week. I know how this sounds, maybe I should explain.

My dad is James Wate, yes James Wate the world-famous environmentalist, researcher, journalist, speaker for Green Peace, yes that James Wate. I never met my mom, so Dad took me everywhere with him. And by everywhere I do mean everywhere. Basically, for the first ten years of my life, I lived in hotel rooms or the occasional condo if we were around long enough. My dad was always working, travelling all over the world, I just stayed in the room.

I bet you think think that being a kid alone in hotel room where you can watch TV, jump up and down on the bed is fun. It was, for about two hours at most. After that you start to miss human contact. I love my dad, I'm certain he felt the same way, but he was always working, he was always so busy.

To pass the time, I studied languages and watched homeschooling videos. By the time I was nine I could speak English, Spanish, French, Greek, Latin, Chinese, Japanese, and German. I get that saving the environment is important, but damn, it takes up so much time. When people talk about saving the Earth and such now, I can't help but roll my eyes.

The problem is I'm not the touchy-feely sort of person. I never told my dad how I felt, well not in a language he understood at least. Often at the breakfast table, probably the only chance I'd see him for the day (if I got up early enough) I'd say something in French like:

_"Ne pas aller au travail, vous ne faites jamais rien avec moi, rester à la maison."_ (Don't go to work, you never do anything with me, stay home). Or in German, or Chinese, any language he didn't understand really.

But he didn't. He didn't know what I was saying. He only smiled, kissed me on the cheek and headed to work. I would be left alone at the table, wishing he'd stay home for once. Or we'd go have lunch or do something together. For that time, he didn't feel so much as my father, than he did a guy who pays for my food, clothing and shelter who I see once or twice a day.

I was always sad growing up. The only thing that could even mildly cheer me up was planting. I didn't know why, but I always loved planing ever since I was a little kid. Even when we didn't have an actual house, I always watered potted plants or bought one of my own from a store.

I think you can already tell from this that I didn't have a normal childhood. I didn't go to a regular school, I never learned to swim or play sports. I never got to pester my dad to teach me how to drive. I think it's because of my childhood, I can't stand to see people sad, because I've been there for far too long and it's not much fun.

But here comes the twist in my story.

When I was ten we were in Belgium, there was a "How to be more green in the corporate world" sort of conference going on, my dad was a representative (figures). It was late, but I decided to wait up for my dad at the hotel. I heard barking.

It was a now animal hotel, so that was weird, and we were too high up to be coming from outside (our room was on the 17th floor). The barking got louder and then these monstrous dogs burst into my room and started attacking me. They were vicious and I tried to fight them off when my dad burst into the room.

"Izzie!"

I don't know if it was a gun or knife or something that he pulled out, but he knocked down two of the dogs, scooped me up and we got the hell out of the room. Dad hailed a cab and we were straight to the airport. I was still dressed in my pajamas and on the was a couple of stores at the airport, he bought me a pair of shoes, a duffel bag and a few more changes of clothes. I was still confused.

"Dad?"

"I can't keep you safe anymore, Izzie. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He bought a single ticket to New York.

"Wait, you're not coming?"

"It's safer this way, Izzie. For you, for me, for everyone. He handed me the ticket and some cash and saw me off at the boarding gate. I gave him one last hug, with my suitcase clutched in my hands.

"I love you, Izzie. Don't ever forget."

I never have forgotten that. I stay at camp most of the year because I can't bear to be on the road like that again. Camp Half Blood at the very least provides me some form of stability, with my dad on the road I don't even have that. I love my dad and I know he loves me, but after my mom left, I don't think he was ever the same again, I think that family took the backseat and his career rode shotgun.

* * *

**Chris Hughes P.O.V**

_"Christopher Joseph Hughes!" _

Sometimes I can still hear my dad's voice. My dad was a pretty laid back guy, calm and relaxed, easy going, a lot of people say that I'm like him in my personality. It's hard not to think about him sometimes.

I can remember the times he'd call my name when I wound him up too much, when he called me by my full name, I never really liked it when he did that, but it was rare he did. The one time though, was when his brother came to visit.

My uncle, Tim Hughes was a bit of a degenerate, gambling freeloader, he came to live with us for a while when I was nine, after his girlfriend kicked him out for cheating or something, I don't even remember what it was about. Dad was always worried about Uncle Tim being irresponsible, but he needed someone to take care of me after school and Uncle Tim wasn't completely hopeless.

I came home from school one day and Uncle Tim was sitting at the table with about four other guys. Two of them were smoking, they all had beers within their reach. It was 3:30 in the afternoon. My uncle gave me a big smile and patted at empty chair next to him.

"C'mon Chris. Sit next to your uncle Tim."

They were playing poker. I don't remember how the guys looked like but I remembered their names. Mac, Jay, Trucker and Bull (I'm pretty sure those weren't their real names, except for maybe Jay.)

They drank and smoked and played for hours. Uncle Tim showing me how to bet, how to win and how to bluff (he didn't seem too good at the last two), I didn't really know what was going on, except that my uncle kept forking over chips to the other guys.

A little while in, Trucker signaled for me to come over. He had the most chips in his corner.

"Your uncle's a joke at the table, kid," he said, shuffling the deck of cards in his hands. "You won't learn jack shit from him. Learn from me. That's how you'll win."

That was the afternoon I learned how to gamble.

Uncle Tim made me promise not to tell my dad about that little session. At about five or six, the guys cleared out and about half an hour later, my dad came home, oblivious to what had been going on that day. Of course, Uncle Tim had made me promise, and being a hopeful, sort of nerdy kid, I felt obligated to keep the secret of the rather cool encounter I'd had that day.

A week later, the guys came over again, this time, I sat next to Bull. In general, being good at math, I could easily calculate how many chips they were gaining and losing and as the sessions went on, I began to notice their tells in more detail.

Trucker would pull his ear, Bull would blink three times in a quick succession (his tell was the hardest), Mac would scratch his pits, Jay's would tap the sides of his beer bottle and Uncle Tim's eyes would drift up and down. Slowly, each session, whoever I sat next to let me pick the amount to bet and then whether to call a bluff or not. Soon, I became a natural at the table.

But it all came to an end fairly quickly.

About a month or so in, my dad came home from work early during one of the poker sessions. He was furious at Uncle Tim and demanded that everyone leave. But he was pretty pissed off at me.

"Christopher Joseph Hughes! How could you not tell me what was going on?"

"Dad-" I tried to explain.

"No. You don't gamble, you don't hang out with these guys anymore. You hear me?"

"But dad-"

"No buts, Christopher!"

So I didn't gamble anymore. I assume that Uncle Tim got chewed out by Dad, but kept gambling elsewhere, probably at Trucker or someone else place. He kept losing money. He kept prowling around the house for any money dad kept loose. He'd come home with bruises, because he couldn't pay back his debts. One day dad got a call that he was in the hospital because he'd broke both his legs, well, someone had broken both his legs.

I felt awful for him. Dad eventually paid back the guy and threw out Uncle Tim once he could walk. My life suddenly became normal again, looking at girls, doing homework,reading books, hanging out with friends. But normal never lasts for long.

When I was fifteen I came home to a mess, a bloody one. I rushed over to my dad and begged him to wake up, I cried, I shook him. Nothing. At the funeral, I received a letter, explaining everything, Camp Half Blood, my mother, everything. My life went from schoolboy to training for monster attacks and quests

But I guess that happens to every half blood.

* * *

**Bree Williams P.O.V**

Two words describe most of my childhood. Workaholic father.

Let me start over. I didn't have a mom. I had a biological mother, as in the woman who gave birth to me and a workaholic father. I never had a mom who tucked me in at night, read me a story or told I'd be stupid to chase after some boy. My dad was a college professor and my mom...well God knows where she went after I was born.

So my neighbor, Agnes Weldon looked after me. She was in her 60s, she had a son and a daughter who had both grown up and moved away. She was always smiling and often baked cookies or made cocoa when I was little.

I would go to school, come to Agnes' when it was finished and she would often put me to bed, before my father picked me up. And then the next day would repeat itself. Even on weekends, dad was too busy grading papers or holding lectures or tutorials or I didn't know.

Agnes became my best friend and my mom and my grandmother all in one. She was the person I could trust most, who I could talk to, no matter how bad something was, she was always there for me. She taught me how to bake and how to do my multiplication tables and she inspired me with magic.

Her husband, who'd died a few years before I met her, Archie, had been a magician, in fact, they had met at one of his shows. Agnes showed me one of his magic kits and I quickly caught on and became intrigued. But then something more happened.

I didn't need a quick hand, or had to divert attention anymore. The magic wasn't a con, it wasn't a finely tuned trick it was...real. There was no other way to describe it. It was real.

I remember always putting on little shows for Agnes. I wanted to show my dad too, but the great professor Aiden Williams was always too busy. When I got home from school, Agnes would have cookies ready for me or some cheese cubes. She had no clue (and neither did I) why I loved them so much, but she always made sure there were some in the fridge in case I got hungry.

We would talk about our days and she would send me to do homework while she prepared for dinner. After dinner I would work on magic in my room. Even though it was Agnes' house, we would always consider it my room. After I was done, I would come out with a new "trick", put on a little show and where Archie's old top hat. She would clap every time and pat me on the back, tell me it was a job well done.

"I'm sure if Archie were here, he'd be amazed at the magic you can pull off, Bree," she smiled at me.

"Your really think so?"

"Absolutely. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," I nodded happily.

"I think that you're an even better magician then Archie was," she whispered.

"Wow! Really?"

"Of course. The things you can do, Bree...I used to live with a magician. I know nearly all the tricks. But with you, it doesn't even feel like tricks anymore. Maybe you're a witch or something, eh?" she joked. "Maybe you've got real magic powers? Maybe they've forgotten to put you on the list to Hogwarts?"

No, they didn't forget to put me on the list to Hogwarts. They forgot to put me on the list to Camp Half Blood. But Id find out soon.

I was nine years old when my whole world was torn to shreds. When my life was ripped out from under me. Dad was at work at usual, but I was home with Agnes when it attacked. It had the body of a lion, the wings of a large bird, and the face of a person. I was terrified. Actually, terrified is a mild way of putting it as it attacked me.

But she saved me. Agnes pushed me out of the way and was killed by the thing instead. The sphinx... But I felt like dying. The only person I could ever trust, my best friend, my family, was gone. Dead. It wasn't fair, she didn't deserve this, my heart dropped about twenty feet that day.

As it...as that thing finished her off, two teenagers came through the door, wielding...weapons? It was a boy and girl, who looked about sixteen.

"We're too late."

"No we're not."

The boy scooped me up as the girl, held off the sphinx. The boy tried his best to comfort me, but I was inconsolable.

"Hey, hey. Everything's gonna be okay. My name's Patrick, that's Lilly," he whispered. The holding off didn't last long, as they rushed me out of there as fast as possible. There was a ride waiting for them, I was sobbing.

"Agnes," I sobbed. The girl- Lilly- tried to comfort me this time, but I couldn't be comforted. She was gone.

I was whisked away to Camp Half Blood, but i never forgot that night. I still have nightmares. I still wake up in a cold sweat over it.

* * *

**Daniel Anderson P.O.V  
**

I knelt down in the grass, stroking the headstone. I looked at the words and lightly traced them with my finger, closing my eyes, I remembered that day. I'm usually a cheerful guy with friends, who loves to have fun. But I need this one day a year, I just need it to mourn when I lost everything I ever knew.

_James Anderson_

_1968-2010_

_Beloved Son, Father, Friend _

I have some of the fondest memories with my dad. He was an artist, when I was little (young, but not young enough to try and drink the paint), he would take me to his studio and give me some paper or as I got older, a small canvas of my own, where I could draw and paint, while he would work on his art. He also took me to the gardens every Saturday because I loved gardening.

"You get the arts from me," he would often day. "The green thumb, though. That's all your mom."

"What was mom like?" I'd ask. "Why isn't she here anymore?" The first time I'd asked, I was about four or five years old, when we were at the gardens.

My dad very carefully knelt down, till we were at we level when he told me for the first time.

"Daniel, it's complicated."

"Did she not like me?"

"What? No! No, Dan, it's not like that. Not like that at all," he said quickly. "Your mom. She wanted to stay, with you and me, buddy. She wanted to be here with us. She really did, I promise you."

"So how come she's not here."

"Dan," he sighed deeply. "She was, she wanted to stay. But she couldn't. She was forced to come back to the country side to tend the crops and plants, because they needed her. They needed her to grow strong and healthy."

"Is that why we have these plant?" I asked.

There were several plants in the gardens, planted and looked after Dad and myself. From saplings to orchids and ferns, we had plants that we always looked after specifically.

Dad nodded. "Yeah. Because, like the crops needed Mom, these plants need us, to grow healthy and strong, Daniel. Think of it like this, your mom, gave up so much to help the crops grow. We are doing our part. Every time we water the plants or take care of them, that's one less thing for your mom to worry about."

So, that was the story for a while. I always had this picture of my mom with her hair blowing about as she tended to the crops in the countryside, wherever she was. And I'd think about that, every time I planted a seed or watered a plant. I always thought that somewhere, my mom knew what I was doing and she was proud of me. I know my dad was.

So I spent my days after school at the studio. Doing homework and chatting to my dad as he painted and then doing a little painting or doodling of my own when I had finished with my work. Dad would always laugh in amusement at the cartoon drawings I used to do of my teachers.

When I was ten, my dad spilled the beans. Told me that I was going to Camp Half Blood. That it was the only chance of me one day being able to see my mom. We were in the car, when there were three separate thuds on the hood of the car.

Dracaenae was what they were. It's still fuzzy to me but, they blocked the windscreen and burst through to attack. My dad couldn't see, I don't remember how, but I got out alive. My dad didn't make it though. The car exploded, all I remember after that is red. And then I woke up at Camp Half Blood. I've been here ever since. Except for July 7th. I visit my dad's grave. I've moved on since then, made friends, trained, even been on a quest.

But I need that one day. Just that one day to mourn the loss of my happy normal childhood.

I stroked my dad's tombstone one more time and looked longingly at it. Remembering the little boy who drew pictures in the art studio and planted in the gardens. I closed my eyes and I could almost see it again, feel it again. My dad's laugh at my drawings, the plants at the garden, homework in the studio.

"Hey Dad," I whispered. "I know you were worried about me. But I'm doing okay now. Things aren't always easy, but I get through," I paused for a moment. "I miss you, Dad. I really do miss you and I wish you were here," I sighed. "But, you know something? I really am doing okay." I stayed there for a bit, talking to him. I knew he was listening just like I knew that my mom knew I was taking care of all those plants when I was little.

"Goodbye, Dad," I whispered. "See you next year."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for sticking through it! I think this is everyone, so that's pretty much it for the character background chapters. Again, cannot apologize enough for making you wait so long for this, but I do hope it was worth it. So any ideas on friends? Couples? Anything, so far? **

**Thanks for reading and if you have any questions, ideas, suggestions or comments about your character, leave them in a review. I love reviews.  
**


	3. This is the Way the Story Begins

**AN: Okay, I know it's taken me forever to update. Please address any complaints to my school, they are the once forcing endless amounts of assignments and exams down my throat. Also, one more thing, this chapter introduces one more demigod, Luna Nightfox, submitted to me in a PM.**

**Just for the record the title of this is sort of stolen of an episode of Dexter "This is the Way the World Ends" **

**Hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: This is the Way the Story Begins  
**

"Justin! Hey, Justin!" Charlotte's wavy chocolate hair blew around as the wind did. She chased after him.

He sighed before turning around, however, upon noticing who it was, a smile quickly came to his face.

"Charlotte?" he grinned. "Hey. What's up?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing," she said quickly. "I just saw your match, you were good there, really good. I don't think Parker's to happy about it, though."

Justin laughed. "Parker's cool and he's a good fighter. But nobody likes to loose."

"Where are you headed?"

"I was gonna go see if Daniel's back. A couple of us are going to see if we could cheat better than some of the Hermes kids," he said. "...Kidding, I think Chiron wants to see me, show around a new camper. Daniel and I were supposed to give her a tour but he's still...out."

"Seeing his dad, huh?"

"Must be tough on him," Justin said. "He's always happy and cheerful, I guess he just needs this one day to remember what everything was before it happened."

"We've all had tough pasts, Justin," Charlotte said. "Hey," she joked. "He might be your friend, but he's also my half brother."

Justin chuckled, it was true, Daniel and Charlotte were both children of Demeter. "I guess you're right. Do you want to show around the new camper with me. I don't have a clue when Daniel will be back."

"Sure. Does this new camper have a name?"

"Luna Nightfox," he answered.

"Does she know who her parent is?"

"No idea."

The two of them walked and chatted and were eventually greeted by Chrion on a porch. He smiled and his hooves moved towards the two half bloods, beside him was a girl. She didn't look very old, maybe fourteen at most, with raven black hair.

"Justin, Charlotte. It's good to see you. Where's Daniel?"

"Visiting his dad." Charlotte answered. "I'm filling in for him."

Chiron nodded understandingly. "Well, Luna, this is Charlotte Riley and Justin Lawytes. They'll show you around and then take you to the Hermes cabin," the centaur then turned to the two older half bloods. "This is Luna Nightfox."

"Hey!" Luna practically burst out as they walked towards the mess and past the cabins. "So who are your parent? What's this camp like? Do you guys fight monsters? Is that really Chiron."

Charlotte and Justin shared a look. This girl was firing questions faster than an AK-47 fires bullets. But neither of them could blame her, discovering your true parentage as a half blood was pretty confusing.

Justin decided to answer her questions.

"I'm a son of Athena and Charlotte's a daughter of Demeter. The camp has magical borders which protect us from any monsters, if they could get in, it's not safe for us. And yes, that really is Chiron the centaur."

"Cool!" she exclaimed. "By the way, what are the policies on dating here? Cause I saw this guy, before you picked me up, he was kinda cute. Kept fussing with his hair, though," she added.

"Probably a son of Aphrodite," Charlotte answered, a little absentmindedly.

"Or Charlie," Justin cracked a joke. "Son of Hermes, but he does love his hair."

"Well, I was just wondering, since you know? All the gods are related in some form, so all their kids are like, extended cousins, aren't they?"

"That's true," Justin replied. "But anyone who's not in your cabin is fair game. Speaking of which, do you have any idea of who your parent is?"

Luna shook her head, with a little less enthusiasm than before.

"Nope. But I could be claimed soon, right? Chiron said that some campers get claimed like on their first day."

"It's possible," Charlotte nodded in agreement. She seemed a little bit distant.

"You know, we have a game of Capture the Flag after dinner," Justin changed the topic. "Let's find you a weapon at the armory," he smiled.

* * *

Daniel Anderson walked back into camp from visiting father's grave. His black hair was getting a little too long, he felt, as it seemed to fall all over his face nowadays, and he had to constantly sweep it back to see.

About a year ago, he'd made the mistake of asking a girl from the Aphrodite cabin to cut it for him. Two words: Huge mistake. She'd started cutting part of it, until one of her siblings began yammering on about a "cute boy" who looked "just like Channing Tatum" or something. The girl had almost cut off part of his ear and fled to see the doppelganger of the movie star.

He looked ridiculous afterwards and had to cut it himself (rather poorly at that) and it went all choppy. Thankfully, visiting his aunt in Minneapolis, a while ago, he'd gone to a hairdresser to undo the mess. Daniel wasn't all about appearances, but you have to be at least presentable.

On his way back to the Demeter cabin, he passed the Hermes cabin and found three people outside, viciously arguing over something. There was a pack of cards and a pair of dice on the ground, where they were yelling at each other.

One of the boys, with tanned skin and wavy brown hair stood up. Daniel recognized him as Parker Cruz.

"Oi! You can't play fair, you manipulated chance!" he appeared to be yelling at the one known as Chris Hughes.

"Sit down, Parker," came another voice. British accent. There was no mistaking it, the voice belonged to Charlie Blake as he ran his fingers through his cropped blonde hair with one hand and made a gesture for Parker to sit down with the other.

Chris had a smile on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Does seem a little far fetched," Charlie said. "Lucky, too lucky."

"I'm a son of Tyche," Chris argued. "If something good happens to me, it's like winning the lottery. You're half bloods, you ought to know that."

"Ha!" Parker, scoffed. "We're sons of Hermes, we essentially have con man blood in our veins. If you're winning, it's because you're controlling it."

"That's good, Parker," came another voice. It came from Ken Nakahashi, son of Apollo. "Bad mouth your parentage, that'll end well." With his dark hair, long K-Pop star like fringe and shades, he was shuffling a deck of cards, trying to perform a trick. Showmanship came naturally to him as he flashed a smile and held out a card to Chris.

"Is this your card?"

"Yeah."

"Of course it is," he smiled.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Daniel said, walking up to the guys.

"Chris is cheating!" Parker whined, sounding a little like a three year old.

"Am not! I'm just winning."

"Ooookay," Daniel drawled a little. "Have you guys seen Justin? I was supposed to show around a new camper with him." Whatever Chris, the sons of Hermes and whatever Ken was doing there, he didn't want to get into.

"I think I saw him with Charlotte," Ken added and held a the deck o cards out to Parker. "Tap it three times."

He did so and Ken flipped the card so it faced up. King of clubs.

"Is...this your card?"

"Thanks," Daniel muttered quickly, before setting off to the Demeter cabin as he heard Charlie yelling something behind him.

* * *

Dinner came soon enough as everyone gathered at the dining pavilion. Luna sat at the Hermes table of course and began talking off Charlie's ear with questions about everything Justin and Charlotte didn't get to tell her.

As per tradition, all the campers burnt a small piece of food as an offering to their godly parent. Luna didn't seem to understand it exactly, but happily threw a piece of bread into the fire as an offering.

Over at the Athena table, Justin was digging into his food with a fork, while staring over at the Demeter table. He was stabbing the piece of chicken so hard, he didn't realize until his fork made a large clink with the plate.

"Don't kill your plate, Justin," chided fellow child of Athena, Ava Price.

"Huh? What? Sorry Ava," he muttered quickly. Tossing the piece of chicken into his mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly, his eyes still at the Demeter table.

Ava couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Just ask her out, Justin."

"What? Ask who out?" he quickly looked at his sister.

"You don't have to be a child of Athena to figure it out," she replied. "You obviously like Charlotte."

"Charlotte and I are just friends."

"Come off it, Justin. If this is the best you can lie, you aren't very good at it," Ava couldn't help but smile a little at her comment. "Just stop the whole 'just friends' thing. Everyone at camp knows you have a thing for her."

Justin was pretty sure he could feel himself blushing and going redder than blood, blush or any form of crimson type color.

"We are good friends, he insisted, trying to steer away from the fact that he had a massive crush on her."

"Just friends?" Ava shook her head skeptically and swept back her reddish brown hair as she looked over at the Demeter table. Then, she shrugged halfheartedly. "If you say so. Too bad though, because she clearly likes you."

Instead of biting the hunk of bread that was in his hand, Justin bit his lower lip and winced slightly at the pain.

"She does not. Well not in _that _way. She likes me as a friend."

"For a fellow child of Athena, you sure can be dense sometimes," Ava remarked. "Whatever, we are going against Demeter cabin for Capture the Flag tonight. You are one of our best swordsmen and strategists," she said. "I don't want us losing because you are too busy staring into Charlotte's big blue eyes."

"Her eyes are green, actually..." Justin corrected, but then looked at Ava and relented. "That was a trick wasn't it?"

"Trick, test, call it whatever you want, but it's true."

"Don't worry, Ava," Justin reassured. "I can personally guarantee you that my performance during Capture the Flag will not be hindered in any form."

"It better not. I hear some of the Hermes kids who aren't playing are betting on Ares, Demeter is on the Ares team. And I intend to fully prove them wrong."

"Of course you do," Justin rolled his eyes.

* * *

Capture the flag started.

It was Hermes, Tyche, Athena and Apollo (Blue) against Dionysus, Demeter, Ares, Hephaestus and Aphrodite (Red). Some of the smaller cabins joined in with one of the teams. Chiron went over the rules before the game began.

Daniel clutched his celestial bronze sword in his hand. He was on defense with three other campers, protecting the blue flag.

Justin, one of the best strategists and swordsmen in the Athena cabin was planning to go in for the kill once the defense on the red team had been taken down.

A bunch of the Apollo kids were acting as snipers for when the Red team came to attack.

Chris saw a clearing, to get to red territory and swipe their flag. _'Piece of cake' _he though with a small smirk appearing on his face. Parker Cruz should have been covering him, but the opportunity for a quick victory seemed to present itself and he was not about to let it go to waste.

Quickly calculating in his head the chance of an attack and then the chance of getting to the flag once Parker got back from...wherever he was Chris decided that his best move would to go in for the flag now and if he was jumped, send the cavalry in later.

As he approached his target, Chris felt something whiz past his head. Fearing for his brain, Chris ducked and covered his head with his hands.

"Think you could get off that easy?" came a voice.

Chris looked up from his current state and stood up straighter. He came face to face with a pair of violet eyes, a face of freckles and curly hair. Bree Williams. Daughter of Hecate. Turning around, he saw the thing that had whizzed past his head had been a throwing knife and was currently impaled on a tree.

"Hey, Bree," Chris gave a lopsided smile.

"Shouldn't have come here without someone to cover you."

Chris shrugged. "You take your chances."

"Ditched you, huh?"

"Looks that way." There was a pause, silence momentarily filled the air. Chris had his sword on him, but given the speed he'd seen Bree throw her knives, he calculated chances in his head and decided it would not be his smartest move.

In the distance, they could both here a distinct yell.

"I GOT IT!"

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I know it's short but I felt like I owed you guys a chapter since I've been taking forever. **

**Sorry that the game went way too fast, I just found it hard to do multiple POV's in one game. Maybe next time, huh? By the way, Ava, the Athena girl is my own, I came up with her after someone mentioned their was a lack of female characters. **

**Big thank you to _sonofthetrigod _for encouraging me to update. If you have any ideas for your characters or even a character that's not yours, tell me in a review and I'll see what I can do.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed that and please tell me what you think. **


	4. Building Nerves

**AN: This chapter will introduce a few perspective couples, but keep in mind they are only perspective. If you guys think they don't work, that's fine, I'll pair up someone else. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Building Nerves**

"I GOT IT!"

The distinct yell could be heard across the playing field. The Blue flag had been taken, the Red Team had achieved victory.

The demigod who had swiped the flag from under the nose of the Blue team had been none other than Izzie Wate. For a girl who didn't like to fight, she had pulled off something amazing.

While the defenders on the Blue team fought off a bunch of Dionysus kids, Izzie had gone in for the kill,taking the flag and running like crazy. Once she was ins Red territory, she couldn't help yelling in happiness. She'd done it, she'd really done it.

"I GOT IT!"

When they game had ended, she was surrounded by her fellow teammates, all cheering a congratulating her, high fives, pats on the back and fist bumps were surrounding her, a smile adorned her face as she walked towards the Demeter cabin.

"Good game!" she heard a voice behind her. But there was a difference in it, the accent, British.

Izzie turned around to come face to face with the one and only Charlie Blake, son of Hermes. He had his left hand running through the blonde spikes on his head. Charlie flashed a charming smile, before stuffing his hands back in his pockets.

"Thanks," Izzie replied, unsure of what to say.

"I saw you grab the flag and run while we were fending off the better part the Dionysus cabin," he said. "They usually put me on offense but..." he trailed off for a moment. "Anyway, that was a pretty impressive stunt you pulled."

"Thanks," she said. Izzie couldn't help but feel a little self conscious as she ran her hand down the awkward blonde streak in her hair. "It wasn't really a part of the plan, but...Yeah."

It wasn't that she had a particular crush on Charlie or anyone for that matter. But to be fair, he was tall, handsome and charming.

He laughed lightly and smiled. "Well I should get going. Good talking to you...Izzie, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'll see you around," Charlie smiled before walking away.

* * *

Several hours later, a bit past midnight, Bree Williams woke to a start. She'd awoken from one too many nightmares. They were all about the same thing. About Agnes, about how she'd died protecting her. About how it should have been her instead.

Deciding, she needed some air, Bree grabbed her purple hoodie, pulled it over her head and decided to take a walk around camp. She quickly put on a pair of shoes and closed the door behind her.

Bree took a walk, passing some of the other cabins and turned a corner into a garden-esque area, where she caught sight of a figure, sitting on rock. Who else would be up this late? As she walked closer to the figure on the rock, she saw that it was clearly a boy, he had a lanky build and a long fringe.

"Hello?" she asked.

The figure quickly shot around to face her. She saw it was Ken Nakahashi, son of Apollo. He looked shocked at the sight of seeing someone up this late, out of their cabin, but his features quickly schooled into a flat expression and he nodded.

"Hello," he replied, coolly. Ken was also dressed in his pajamas, but wore a black leather jacket wrapped around his torso. His glance shot to the ground, before looking back up at her. "I should...uh...go."

"No! No," Bree quickly said. "I mean, I was just curious as to why you're up so late."

Ken gave a small smile. "Could say the same about you."

"Weird dream," she said. _'Nightmare, more like.' _she thought. "Thought I'd get some air. You?"

"Uh...same," he said.

Bree observed the way he shoved his hands in his pocket and glanced towards a tree as the brief wind blew past them, leaving them slightly more chilly than earlier. He was hiding something, he had a facade of calmness and normality to him, but it was only a facade, a wall. She could tell. If Bree could tell real magic from a con, than she could tell he was hiding something.

"What was it about?" she probed. "Your dream."

"Oh, nothing important," Ken's tone suddenly became colder, more reserved, distant. But Bree could see his eyes, they were on fire. Rage?

"It's okay," she said.

"It's nothing," he responded again, his teeth gritting from the cold blast. "I should get back to my cabin."

Without another word, he turned his back and headed towards the Apollo cabin and away from her.

As he walked away, Bree struggled to understand what had happened. From what she knew, Ken wasn't a jerk at all. But he was very reserved, silent. He kept to himself and a mall group of friends. She must have hit a sore spot when she'd caught him sitting alone on the rock.

As Ken slipped back under the covers of his bed in the Apollo cabin. He knew he had probably come off as a jerk, he'd apologize tomorrow. But when that happened, when he'd wake up in cold sweat at the recollection of his mother's death, of Paul's death. Seeing them like that, remembering how his stomach dropped and how he'd wanted to barf, as if the expelling what was in his guts would erase the memory.

* * *

"I still can't believe we lost that game," Ava stewed from her bunk in the Athena cabin.

Justin, who happened to sleep on a bunk close to hers, rolled over, trying to place his pillow over his ears so he couldn't hear his half sister's complaining about the loss of capture the flag.

"Let it go, Ava. For everyone's sake, please let it go."

"I don't know how Izzie Wate just slipped through everyone's fingers. How many people did we have on offence. Seven? Eight?"

"Ava, I will pay you if you stop talking," Justin moaned. While he was normally a good, friendly, patient guy, it was late and he really wanted to catch some sleep, it had been a long day.

The only response he got was a scoff and a roll of eyes.

"Sure, I'll let you get back to dreaming about Charlotte," she smirked. "Speaking of whom, are you ever going t ask her out?"

"We. Are. Just. Friends," he replied slowly. "I don't know how many times I can say that to you before you'll get it."

"Maybe when the two of you stop acting like love sick idiots, dancing around each other all the time."

"We're just friends," Justin repeated. Although, he couldn't help the image of her and her wavy brown hair blowing in the wind coming to his mind.

"If you think you've been friendzoned, Justin, you need your head checked."

* * *

The seemingly endless night passed and morning broke over Camp Half Blood. The campers gathered at the dining pavilion for breakfast. At the Hermes table, Parker smriked and nudged Charlie.

"What?"

"You didn't tell me you were into Izzie Wate?" Parker said with a smirk on his face.

"Into her? Where did you get that idea?" Charlie said tossing his eggs into his mouth.

"Oh really? You wanna play this game?" Parker raised a brow and then raised his hands in the police surrender position. "Alright, alright," he cleared his throat loudly. "That stunt you pulled was really awesome even though my team lost, look at me, Izzie, I'm from England and I love my hair," Parker mimicked in a fake, poorly done, British accent.

"Keep your voice down," Charlie shushed him. "If the Aphrodite cabin thinks I'm into , they will proceed to rain down all hell on my very non existent love life."

"Non existent that we know of," Parker said.

Suddenly, the chatter and eating stopped. The pavilion went quiet as all eyes turned to the unclaimed camper, Luna Nightfox. As she swallowed a piece of bacon, she glanced around, curious as to why everyone was looking at her.

"What's happening?" she looked up, to see something floating on top of her head. A hologram of some kind. A bow and arrow at the top of her head.

"What's going on?" Luna asked, clearly confused.

"Hail, Luna Nightfox, daughter of Apollo," Chiron said.

Shortly after the whole concept and details of claiming were explained to Luna, she took her seat at the Apollo table with the rest of her newly discovered siblings, talking about archery, poetry and chariot racing.

Once breakfast was done and the claiming hoo ha had died down, everyone proceeded to their regular activities. The climbing wall, archery, sword fighting, the usual stuff.

Despite being a son of Apollo and being on of the best archers in the cabin, Ken seemed to get along with the Hermes cabin more than anyone else. But before he went to go hang out with them, he had to take care of something first.

"Hey Bree," he said, approaching the girl with fizzy hair.

She turned around. "Hi," she replied plainly.

"Look, I ah, I wanted to apologize for last night. I know I came off as a total jerk and I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to be helpful."

A small smile came to Bree's face and she nodded her head. "Well...thank you."

Ken shrugged and a small essence of a smile came to his face. "It's just it had to do with stuff about my past and when things get into my past...I get kind of... he shook his head, trailing off. "It doesn't matter. But uh, yeah, I just wanted to apologize."

"Apology accepted," she said, smiling.

"Great. Well, I'll be going."

Not five minutes after Ken left the scene to go practice his archery. Bree came across Chris Hughes. He had his nose half buried into a book and his eyes partially drifting at other campers.

Perhaps came across wasn't the right word. More like bumped into, was more appropriate. Collided actually.

The two got to their feat, with Chris rapidly apologizing, as he stood up, he offered his hand to Bree, who took it as she got up.

"Sorry, so sorry about that," he apologized. "I really gotta look where I'm going. Sorry."

"It's fine," Bree assured him as she dusted herself off. "What are you reading?"

"Hmmm? Oh! Right! Uh, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea," he said, showing her the front cover.

"Jules Verne?"

"Yeah. My dad used to love his books," Chris explained. "Actually, I was coming to find you," Chris began.

"Really? Why?"

"Well, I was sorta wondering if you wanted to maybe...hang out...later. I mean there are a bunch of stuff that some of the other cabins are planning on..."

The part of his brain that calculated chance then proceeded to kick in.

_60_% _Chance of her asking it this is a date.  
25% Chance of her saying no altogether  
10% Chance of her saying yes with no further questions  
5% Chance of other reactions. _

"You mean, like a date?" she furrowed her brow slightly.

"A date?" Chris nearly choked. "Well, I guess it could be like a...no not exactly...Unless that's what you want! But if you, you know not, it can be just two people, hang-hanging out."

_25% Chance she'll say you're a blubbering idiot  
40% Chance of her saying nothing out of politeness  
13% Chance of her rejecting you outright  
10% Chance of her finding this whole thing cute  
2% Chance of other reactions_

"I should shut up I'm turning into a blubbering idiot."

Bree chuckled. "It's okay. But yeah, it'll be cool to hang out later."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Great! Great, so, I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah. See you then."

"See you."

Chris walked away, unsure if he had scored himself a date or just a cute girl who felt bad for him to hang out. Either way, it wasn't too bad. As he walked away, he saw Daniel Anderson.

46% _Chance you just got a date.  
38% Chance she just felt bad for you  
16% Chance of other reactions. _

"Daniel! Hey, Dan!" Chris caught up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh hey, Chris. What's up?"

"I think I got a date."

"You think?"

"Well..." Chris went on to explain what had happened five minutes ago to Daniel, who couldn't help chuckling at some parts and raising his brows at others and nodding at the overall story.

"So do you think I got a date or not?" he asked.

Daniel furrowed his brow a bit, before answering the question. "I'm not really the best one to ask for this. But come with me," he said.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"To see the master of girls at the armory."

* * *

**AN: Well those were a few perspective couples. If you think anything is really off please tell me and I can try to fix it. Tell me who do you think is good together or feel free to offer any suggestions. Next chapter I think I may introduce a quest so tell me who should be in it. **

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW. **


	5. The Quest

**AN: I don't know how often I can update after this, so, that being said, this chapter is compensation, it is over 4,000 words long. Please note, this story takes place after Last Olympian, but with no knowledge of Heroes of Olympus. Also, the original oracle is still there, not Rachel. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Quest**

Pull. Back. Release. Bulls eye.

Ken smiled as another one of his arrows went straight into the bulls eye of the target. It was one of the things he was very good at. As he pulled back another arrow in his bow, he heard footsteps, trotting behind him.

Pull. Back. Release. Bulls eye.

Ken turned around to see Chiron observing him from. His arms were behind his back as he smiled, observing Ken launch the arrow into the target.

"Chiron," Ken greeted. "What's up?"

"I believe that there is a quest in store for you," came the centaur's reply.

"A quest?"

"Yes."

Ken furrowed his brow and perched his sunglasses on top of his nose. "Why me?"

"The gods work in their own ways," Chiron replied. "But you need to see the Oracle immediately."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

Ken nodded obediently, but his arrows in his quiver and packed away his bow. "I'm on it."

Heading up to the Big House Attic, where the Oracle was, Ken almost shivered. He'd been on one or two quests, but they were all minor and he only played a small role, but this? A quest specifically for him? What was this?

As he opened the door, the air was dank and stale and he wondered why on earth he was being chosen for this. It made no sense to him. Wiping back his fringe and crinkling his nose at the smell, Ken approached the long dead corpse.

"Oracle of Delphi, what is my destiny," Ken asked as a whips of smoke left the mouth of the corpse.

_Six Half bloods shall embark on a quest  
Only consisting from the best of the best  
A comrade dead, but not by hands of a beast  
A missing ally who remains opposite of east  
A fools errand to be run  
For new era to have begun  
A quest to defeat those who remain traitor  
But a hero shall perish sooner or later_

Ken furrowed his brow and opened his mouth for a moment, before realsing the Oracle wouldn't reply. _Who were the other half bloods? Dead? Missing? Who was the traitor? Someone was going to die? _The whole thing rattled him just thinking about it. Before he had more time to speak, the smoke came out from the corpse' mouth again.

_Two daughters of Demeter shall pursue the dove  
A message sent from the goddess of Love  
A son of Apollo shall discover his past  
A son of Hermes' journey will be his last  
A daughter of Hecate shall get stuck in a rut  
And a son of Tyche will have run out of luck  
_

Ken squinted. Was this a clue as to who the six half blood were? He was the son of Apollo, that was clear enough. But two daughters of Demeter? A so of Hermes? A daughter of Hecate and a son of Tyche? These gods had lots of kids, who was it?

Leaving the attic, Ken hopped down the stairs quickly and met Chiron.

"So? What did it say?"

"Six half bloods," Ken began. "A dead comrade but not by beast, apparently."

"Hmmm. Not by a beast, not by a monster," Chiron pondered.

"So, by who, then? Or what?"

"Another half blood perhaps. Or just a mortal murder. What else?"

"A missing ally, opposite of east. So...in the west, I'm guessing?"

"Probably California or that general area. Go on."

"A fools errand and a new era. And umm...defeating traitors, I think it was. Or who are still traitor?" Ken tried. "It was a long prophecy, I don't remember it all," he saw Chiron gesturing him to continue on. Ken sighed. This was the part he hoped he didn't have to say.

"A hero shall perish, sooner or later," he quoted the last line of the first prophecy.

The centaur looked glum. As if he expected it, but prayed it wouldn't be true. Ken had to add in another part.

"There was a second part of the prophecy," he spoke. Chiron raised a brow. "Yeah, I think it was regarding who was going to go on the quest. Who were the six, I reckon."

"Go on."

"Two daughters of Demeter, something to do with following a dove and a message from Aphrodite," he racked his brain. "A son of Apollo who would discover his past," he paused. "That's me, I guess. A son of Hermes, a daughter of Hecate and a son of Tyche."

"Anything else?"

Ken's mouth went dry for a moment as he continued and told Chiron what was in the prophecy. "Things seem to go pretty glum for three out of six."

The centaur nodded solemnly. "We must find who goes on the quest...Don't tell them."

"What?" Ken frowned. Most of his friends were in the Hermes cabin. If one of them was chosen...their last journey. "If this quest is the last thing they do, they deserve to know."

"The fates are unavoidable," Chiron explained. "If say you told the Hermes camper who was on the quest, he might to everything in his power to avoid himself from being hurt. Therefore, the quest may be failed. We cannot afford that."

Ken sighed, sensing the point of the centaur, but his thoughts were heavily laced with skepticism. "So who do we decide goes?" he sighed.

"It's a bit of a puzzle."

"Yeah. I mean, those gods have a bunch of kids, I mean. Who do we decide who's who?"

"We'll have them volunteer. If it's their destiny, then they will want to do it...Unless, of course, you would like to pick?"

"No! No!" Ken answered quickly. "They can choose. It's their fate, not mine...entirely," he cracked a small smile.

"We'll have to gather the children from those cabins. See who's fit to go onto the quest."

Ken nodded curtly. "How soon?"

"Right away."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, every child of Demeter, Apollo, Hermes, Tyche and Hecate was gathered by the campfire, where there was currently no fire. While the prophecy had specified the gender of the half blood, Chiron thought collective input would be handy.

"You are all here, because of a prophecy given to Ken Nakahashi, son of Apollo, by the Oracle of Delphi," Chiron spoke. "The prophecy says that six shall go on a quest to 'defeat those who remain traitor' and rescue a half blood in the west from what we can tell so far," he cleared his throat and gestured to Ken to stand up. "Ken."

"Two daughters of Demeter, a son of Apollo," he almost lost his breath as he glanced over. "A son of Hermes. A daughter of Hecate and a son of Tyche."

"Ken is the son of Apollo, but we don't know who the rest of the half bloods in the prophecy are. It is one of you," Chiron gestured to the seated cabins.

A bunch of kids called out from different areas, all excited to embark on their first quest. But Chiron had a look of wary about him. Like he felt this quest was more than what it seemed. Another great prophecy? Perhaps maybe not that far.

The younger kids were quickly pulled out of the running, they were too young and inexperienced. But that still left a bunch of people volunteering, while others kept their mouths closed.

Chris stood up from his seat, but the noise continued.

_55% Chance they'll look over you  
15% Chance they'll think you're being arrogant  
5% Chance you will be considered  
12% Chance you will be rejected  
13% Chance you'll be accepted_

"Excuse me," he spoke, taking a deep breath as all eyes turned towards him. All of a sudden he felt incredibly self conscious. "I think I should be assigned on the quest."

"Why is that?"

Another deep breath. Stay calm. "I have the ability to manipulate chance," Chris said, trying not to sound shaky. "Would be useful, don't you think?"

_And a son of Tyche will run out of luck._ Ken remembered the line in the prophecy. _'I hope he can manipulate chance so that doesn't happen.' _he thought to himself, standing, looking at Chris.

"What do you think?" Chiron asked him.

Ken forced a smile, praying that if he did run out of luck, he'd be able to foresee it and do something to stop it. "I don't see why not. Welcome aboard."

Chris grinned and joined Ken, in the middle as the remainder of the campers talked amongst themselves. Two slots filled, only four more.

"Chris Hughes, son of Tyche."

A bunch of the Hermes kids volunteered, among them were Charlie Blake and Parker Cruz. Ken felt the bile rise to his throat. _A son of Hermes journey will be his last. _These guys were his friends, just the idea, the concept of them...not making it past this quest. It made him almost not want to pick them. But to put someone else in their place would make him feel like crap. He'd lost so much in his life already, he couldn't afford to lose his friends too.

But the conflict on the inside didn't show. Ken's features remained as cool and as calm as ever. The conflict in his head blocked out the real world for a moment, before he heard Chiron speak.

"Charlie Blake, son of Hermes."

His friend, one of his best friends. Ken stroked ran his hand down his face and bit his lower lip as he just had time to see an envelope on top of Charlie's head. A hologram. This was fate, the gods had determined it. Had the fates determined that one of his best friends was to die?

"Charlie," he tried to speak. But there was an overpowering noise of the other campers, arguing for the remaining three positions.

Charlotte heard someone sniggering and making a comment about her strength. 'She's too weak, she wouldn't last.' Charlotte couldn't tell who it wasm put it pissed her the hell off. It only caused her to stand up, with her celestial bronze knife clutched in its holster.

"I would like to go on the quest."

Her brother, Daniel's eyes widened her sudden volunteering. Justin was going to be shocked.

"Any objections?"

Izzie Wate's eyes turned towards Charlie's tall frame and his charming smile. He would be on the quest. True, this was probably dangerous and she wasn't the type to risk everything for a silly little crush...Okay maybe it was a little more than a crush. She had spent most of her life trying to make other people happy, a quest, a quest with Charlie. That would make her happy. Oh hell! She deserved to do one thing to make her happy.

"I would also like to go on the quest."

The quest required two daughters of Demeter, it wasn't as if she would be stepping on Charlotte's toes.

"Any objections."

A few words were tossed around, but nothing that was enough to dismiss the girls from going.

"Charlotte Riley and Izzie Wate, daughters of Demeter."

Five out of six positions filled. One more to go. A daughter of Hecate.

Before he had time to calculate the chance in his head, Chris had already, very regrettably said the words.

"Bree, how about you?" Chris wanted to facepalm himself. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to avoid what an idiot he'd been. _'I am such a moron, I am such a moron, I am such a moron.' __  
_

"Bree?" Chiron asked.

After considering it for a moment, Bree nodded. "I'll do it." Sure it'd take time out of her magic study, but a quest, she could learn more spell there than anywhere else.

"Bree Williams, daughter of Hecate."

That was six out of six. All positions filled. They were going on the quest.

As the rest of the campers were dismissed to go back to their regular activities, Daniel headed straight for the armory. Justin was probably working on his sword for another match. He had to tell him what had just happened.

* * *

"You will never believe what just happened."

Justin turned over his shoulder, polishing his three foot long celestial bronze sword. "What's up?"

"Your girlfriend just got a quest."

Justin's jaw dropped for a second, but before he said anything he smirked. "Oh...I see what this is. You tell me Charlotte got put on a quest so I'll confess my feelings for her. Ava put you up to this?"

Daniel shook his head. "This isn't a joke, Justin. She got a quest. With five other people?"

"Who?"

"Ken from the Apollo cabin, Izzie, Chris from Tyche, Charlie from Hermes and Bree from Hecate," Daniel answered. "I'm not kidding Justin. I'm dead serious."

"But...but..." Justin decided to stop talking when he realized he didn't know how to finish his sentence. "I need to talk to her," he decided.

"She's probably getting briefed on the details of her quest."

"What did it say? About her fate?" Justin inquired worriedly. He couldn't bear it if Charlotte's fate was to die or anything of that sort.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Ken Nakahashi," Daniel answered. "He's the one who received the prophecy," he shrugged. "I just thought you ought to know."

"I'll have to ask him," Justin paused. "Thanks for telling Dan, you're a good friend."

"It's no problem. Just do me one favor."

"What?"

Daniel cracked a smile. "When she gets back from her quest...or as soon as possible. Ask her out a friggin date already," he grinned.

Justin laughed and took in a breath. "I guess it's a little late to pretend I don't have feelings for her...You know, besides friendship."

"Little bit, yeah."

Daniel gave hit a pat on the shoulder. "Well good luck with that. Not that you'll need it," he smirked. "Go find her."

* * *

On his way towards finding Charlotte, Justin ran into Ken.

"Ken! Ken!" he called out.

"Hey...Justin," Ken furrowed his brow. "What's up?"

"I uh, I need to ask you about your quest."

"Okay. What about it?"

"Um...ah, okay, here goes. I know it's totally not my place to be asking you this question and I know you are totally not obligated in any form to answer this, but in the prophecy...did it specify anything about Charlotte?"

Ken's eyes narrowed a little bit. "Why?"

"Please, I just, I just really need to know."

It wasn't as if people didn't know that Charlotte and Justin clearly liked each other but had kept their relationship to a belief or a friendzone. Ken could see in Justin's eyes that this was not a schooolboy crush that he had. It was something different, the worry in his tone hid nothing.

"Two daughters of Demeter," he quoted the prophecy. "Shall pursue the dove. A message sent from the goddess of love."

"What does that? Aphrodite?" Justin suddenly felt his nervous dial turn up a few thousand notches. "Are the daughters of Demeter going to fall in love on this quest? I mean, I mean, what does that mean?"

Ken shrugged. "Justin, I think you should relax a little. You should go talk to Charlotte. The six of us are gonna leave in a couple of hours."

"How many?"

"Chiron wants us to be out before the sun sets. Three hours, maybe four. We're just going to get our stuff and prep," Ken explained.

"Where are you going?"

Ken was a little unnerved with all the questions and was hesitant to answer. But Justin was a good guy, so he put the feelings of uneasiness aside and decided to answer.

"We're splitting into two groups. Me, Chris and Bree in one. Charlotte, Izzie and Charlie in the other. There are two main parts to the quest so we're splitting up to get things done."

Justin could think of nothing of which to reply.

"I'm sure she'll be okay," Ken said. Truthfully, it was Charlie he was more worried about. _'A son of Hermes journey will be his last.' _He was worried of something happening to one of his best friends. So Ken could relate to how Justin felt, although Justin's feelings were honestly of a more romantic variety.

"From what I've heard Charlotte's pretty strong. She'll be tough to hold down."

Justin smiled at Ken's effort. "Thanks. I'll uh...I'll go find her."

* * *

"Charlotte!" Justin ran up to her, just outside the Demeter cabin.

"Justin? What's up?" she furrowed her brow. He looked worried.

"I ah, I heard you got a quest."

"Yeah, we're about to leave in a couple of hours. What's up?"

"I just, ah...I just," Justin felt his mouth go dry and he ran his hand down his face, trying to think of what to say. "I just wanted to know where you're headed," was what came out of his mouth.

"There's a school where a satyr is trying to track a half blood," she explained. "Three of us are supposed to check it out, see what we can find."

"Like...Like what?"

She shrugged. "I wasn't the one that received the prophecy."

"Well um..." Justin began to feel really stupid for starting to stammer his words. He seemed to have run out of things to say, "Well...good luck. Not that you'll need it. You're just about the toughest girl I know."

Charlotte smiled at him, he returned the sentiment.

"Thanks Justin."

"No problem."

"I should get packing," she said, gesturing towards the cabin.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I'll, I'll see you later, then?"

She nodded. "Sure."

As soon as she entered her cabin, Justin turned away and kicked himself mentally. "Coward," he muttered to himself.

* * *

_'She thinks I'm an idiot, she thinks I'm an idiot, she totally thinks I'm an idiot.'_

He was walking, yet somehow his leg was shaking. He just needed an outlet for all the nerves. He found Bree studying magic by a small garden area in camp, probably built by the Demeter cabin.

"Bree?" he called out. _'Okay, you said her name, she heard, there is no going back on this.' _

"Yeah?" she had a slight amount or irritation in her tone, but nothing that shouted 'piss off'.

"Can I, um, talk to you for a second?" Chris asked.

"Sure, I guess."

"Alright," he took a seat next to her on the ground. "I-I li...was wondering if..." he glanced down and buried his face in his hands for a second. "Okay, I have to just come out and say it," he took a deep breath. "When we get back from this quest, do you wanna go out...on a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah...with me."

_Too many variables involved. _  
_Chance calculation too inaccurate_

"I'd like that."

For a moment he thought she was joking, or talking to someone else. But he looked at her, at her unique violet eyes and realized that she was answering his question. His. That was when he couldn't stop the stupid grin coming on to his face.

"Awesome. Shall we set a date?" he asked.

"How about...a week after we get back from the quest."

Bree Williams had just agreed to go on a date with him in the not so distant future. The same girl who had thrown a knife at his head. Wow. Maybe miracles really do happen.

"One week after the quest," he nodded his head. "I'll hold you to that," Chris smiled.

* * *

A few hours later, the six half bloods were set to embark on their quest. The plan was that Charlotte, Izzie and Charlie would head to a boarding school in Washington, where there were a prominent number of half bloods being tracked by satyrs so they could be safe. While Ken, Chris and Bree were to go to California to investigate the _'missing ally, opposite of east'_.

Ken still felt a great deal of unease sending his best friend in another directions when the prophecy claimed that a journey would be the last for a son of Hermes. But he followed Chiron's instructions and said nothing.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon when the questers left. It was five thirty pm when Justin Lawytes caved.

While the other campers went on with their routine activities, Justin stuffed some clothes, drachmas, mortal money, ambrosia and of course his trusty sword into a duffel bag and prepared to sneak out while everyone gathered at the pavilion for dinner.

"Do you honestly think you can pull this off?" came a voice.

Justin turned around from where he was and caught sight of Daniel with his arms folded, smirking inside the Athena cabin. The sun was setting of Camp Half Blood as he crammed in what he could.

"You're not a child of Athena. You can't be here," Justin argued, desperately trying to conjure up an excuse.

"Lady Athena will forgive me, I think, if I save one of her sons from getting killed on a quest he wasn't assigned to," Daniel countered. "Justin, I'm sure Charlotte's fine. You don't need to worry about her," his tone growing softer.

"It's not that I don't think she can take care of herself, she's the toughest girl I know. Tougher than most of the Ares kids I reckon," he answered. "But I just have this awful feeling...I can't put my finger on it, but I have to go find her."

"She halfway to Washington, how are you gonna do that? Hitchhike?"

"I dunno," Justin shook his head. "But I have to go."

"And do what?"

"I don't know!" he shouted. Realizing what he'd just said, put his hand on his forehead, it wasn't like him to be so hot tempered, he was so cool and easygoing... this...he didn't know what this was.

"I'm sorry," he whispered loudly. And then in a normal volume: "I don't know what I have to do, but I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach...something bad is going to happen and I can't let it."

Daniel glanced down at his friend. This was a side of Justin he'd never seen before.

"Well, I suppose I can't talk you out of it...But you're not going alone."

"I can take care of myself!" he answered quickly. Justin, as much as he loved his friends didn't like help. It wasn't that he was being arrogant, but it made him feel inadequate. Like he couldn't tale care of himself.

"You're my best friend, Justin. I'm sure as Hades not going to let you take on this quest by yourself," Daniel spoke in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Fine. Pack, quickly. I wanna be out of here ASAP," Justin conceded.

"Where to?"

* * *

**AN: If I were mean or a TV show I'd end it here and leave you guys hanging. But I'm not evil. So...**

* * *

Justin and Daniel quickly turned around to spot a pair of hazel eyes eyeing them. The tanned skin and lean built, it was Parker Cruz. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not now, not here.

"Umm..." Justin turned to Daniel.

"Uhh..." Daniel turned to Justin.

Justin's bunk, was very unfortunately, fairly close to the entrance, which means anyone could have walked in. First Daniel, now Parker. Lady Athena was going to be so pissed.

"Oh gods. Mother, please don't kill me for letting others here," Justin muttered to himself.

Parker waved off the comment and his eyes drifted towards the bag on the floor. he gazed at it for a few moments before it finally sunk in.

"You're going on the quest!" he pointed fingers.

"No! Not 'going' on the quest," Justin argued quickly. "More like keeping tabs on the questers."

Parker furrowed his brow and turned to Daniel. "And you?"

"I'm trying to make sure he doesn't get killed."

"You're a good friend, Daniel," Parker nodded his head in understanding.

"Thanks."

"And I wanna be a good friend too. So I'm coming with you," Parker smiled.

"Parker, we really appreciate the sentiment," Daniel began.

"But two is really all we need for this. I mean, it's by no means official in any capacity. In fact, only one is really required," Justin muttered the last part.

"You can't look me over on this!" Parker fought back. "Justin, c'mon man. You know that I'm great with a sword. You know I can do this," he said. There was a look of pure determination on his face, one stating that it was impossible to steer him away from this.

Justin gave in and sighed. "Pack, both of you. We leave in one hour."

* * *

**AN: Ta da! There is chapter 3 (officially) for you guys. The quest is on its way. I think this is a good way to have all of the characters involved in some form on this quest. Also, prophecy wise, I had to make it two parts to narrow down who was going and I did try my best with the rhyming bit. **

**However, if you do think that I should just make it a usual quest of three people, tell me in a review or if you think having lots of people is a good idea, tell me also and I can decide how to proceed from there. **

**Also, a bit of darker news, at least one of these characters has to die on the quest. Technically, prophecy wise, two people have to die, but I do want to keep the killing off of main characters to a minimum. If your character does get killed off though, don't take it personally. Who knows? I may pull something out of a magic hat that enables them to live again!...I really don't know. **

**I'm back to school next week, so I don't know how much I can update then. However, until that time comes, here are some things youc an expect next chapter:**

**-The characters progression on the quest  
-Justin's reason for wanting to keep tabs on the quest (I know it seems weird now but trust me it'll make sense)  
-Budding romances on the quest  
-Charlie and Izzie getting more 'screen time' (I don't know what it technically is in fanfic. Word space? I dunno.)**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
